In the current market are well known the different ways of commercializing and transporting the inflatable ball and the problems this represents in points of sale.
In general, the inflatable balls are sold in containers and/or meshes where these are displayed already inflated. And in the most of cases for the end consumer is difficult to get the desired ball because it can be difficult to remove it from the container due to the large number of inflated balls that are in it.
Particularly, when the ball is going to be transported to the point of sale, this should be transported without air, and to be inflated in the point of sale, so that costs are incurred in the points of sale.
Likewise, when balls are inflated, generally children play with them and balls end dirty and sometimes perforated, and balls providers has to clean them up and change the damaged balls, so that there are extra costs.
Also it is obtained an advantage by having the possibility of deflating the ball by means of valve that allows deflating the ball to be kept and easily transported for being subsequently used again.
Also the space occupied by the balls already inflated many times is unprofitable for points of sale, reason for which, shops selling inflatable balls are limited.
This system may be implemented in a reduced space due to the manner in which this is designed.
The hydraulic system, subject matter of the present registration, solves the above mentioned inconveniences, contributing also other additional advantages that will be evident from the description next detailed.
Particularly, the exhibitor module of deflated and hanged balls with the inflating hydraulic system of the invention is designed for commercial use, to use a surface of 60 cm×60 cm and which stores up to 196 deflated balls, reason for which maximizes the profitability because of the space occupied in the point of sale.
Specially, the exhibitor module of deflated and hanged balls with inflating hydraulic system, avoids all kind of cost that may be generated in the points of sale of balls.
Another advantage and from the innovation, is that in addition this make possible the power of selling inflated balls in air, maritime and train ports, as well as bus station, due to as above mentioned, the ball may be deflated without any restriction.